


When the Day met the Night

by SweetlyNeurotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Implied-DaveJohn, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medievalstuck, implied-RoseKanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyNeurotic/pseuds/SweetlyNeurotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on holiday in the Kingdom of Prospit, Prince Dirk is enjoying his evening tea outside when he catches sight of a certain Prospitian royal whose very being leaves an impression on the stoic Dersian Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day met the Night

The Kingdom of Prospit. 

Definitely not somewhere Prince Dirk felt like spending the next eight weeks. In the past he had done his best to get out of the summer holiday to this golden nightmare, but when your baby cousin asks for both her cousins to visit while she was studying abroad you cannot get out of that as easily. Usually these trips never even lasted as long as this one was going to, Rose beckoning both Princes to stay a while and entertain her in between her lessons. She'd been here for a few years already and was quite pleased when Dirk and Dave both strode out of the airship, a simple nod exchanged between the three blondes. Always dressed to impress, the blonde Princes stood out like sore thumbs in their purple-and-lavender attire while everyone and everything was practically gold. She showed them around the Prospitian castle, where they'd be staying, and eventually to the Prince and Princess themselves. Dave, having frequently taken Rose up on her invitations more often than Dirk, already seemed rather 'friendly' with the brunette Prince. Behind sharp shades Dirk raised a brow as he watched the two males converse, reading the unmistakable body language that nearly radiated off the two of them. The way Prince John would punch at Dave's shoulder, the fist lingering against him a little too long; the way Dave smirked behind his shades and looked the short brunette up and down.

He was sure they fucked, he'd strife the truth out of Dave later. He didn't know whither to reprimand him or congratulate him for getting some.

Still, Dirk played nice and conversed with Princess Jade and Rose for a bit. Public setting weren't really his forte; he preferred to either be training his swordsmanship or seeing to the new knights. A slender girl about Rose's age would come to join them shortly after, introduced as a fellow student alongside Rose with the name of Kanaya. Her intuitive gaze locked on Rose, to inform her that the afternoon lessons would be beginning soon, a smile playing across her face. Rose returned the smile and nodded, bidding her cousins and Prospit royals farewell before hooking arms with this Kanaya and retreated towards their lessons. Dirk raised a brow again, lips thinning out across his face in his usual scowl.

Was everyone fucking everyone in this kingdom? Jeez.

As the afternoon whittled away and evening began to descend upon the kingdom, Dirk found himself retreating to the quiet of an outdoor sitting area overlooking the gardens. The servants had set up a small table and chairs on Rose's request atop a hill under a large umbrella tree, she knowing how Dirk enjoyed his evening tea outdoors overlooking the view from the Derse greenhouse. He sat himself down in one of the provided chairs, a small sigh slipping from pale lips as he gazed upon the view from his seat as a servant poured his tea. Indeed, it was a rather breathtaking view if Dirk was one to have his breath taken away. Instead, he surmised the view was acceptable and waved the servant off once the tea was poured. Evening continued to bloom over the sky, the beams of golden sunlight beginning to burn red in a plethora of decorative light. A beam of golden light broke through the tree branches as Dirk took a sip of his tea, catching the golden teacup in the right place to gleam a bit of light under Dirk's shades and into his eye. He scoffed and raised his gloved free hand up from its resting place on the arm of the chair to block the invasive beam of light.

That's when, from the raised glance to avoid the sunbeam, did he see another form of golden radiance.

Shaded tangerine eyes watched as the male figure of another Prospitian individual began walking along the pebbled road at the bottom of his hill, clutching what appeared to be a book in his hands and seemed to be nose-deep in whatever he was reading. Raven colored hair sat messily atop his head, glasses perched high atop his nose, tanned skin, Dirk concluded he had to have been related to the Prince and Princess judging by the make of his clothing. Curiously intrigued, Dirk took another sip of his tea before setting the cup back down on the table and leaned forward to rest his elbows atop his knees. He cradled his head atop clasped hands as he watched his raven-haired male stride through the garden, circle around the fountain, nearly trip over a bench and repeat the process questionable amounts of times. Who was he, who seemed to match the sun and radiate such golden light from his being? Why did he even care? The boy looked around his own age, sure, yet he appeared shorter and carried himself less gracefully. Yet as Dirk watched the other male seemingly begin to wander closer to the edge of the stone staircase that led to the lower half of the gardens, Dirk felt himself growing shockingly concerned as he cupped a hand around his mouth. A simple "'Oi!" was all it took to alert the golden male of his presence, the tanned male nearly jumping out of his boots as he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the direction of the beckoning voice, catching the sight of the purple-clad Prince and tilted his head to the side as if curious why he was interrupted. Dirk scoffed and gestured to the staircase.

"Stairs, bro. Careful." Dirk watched as the raven-haired male turned to follow his gesture and the blonde thought he could actually hear the other gasp. The Prince felt the corner of his mouth twitch as the other took a few steps back away from the stairs, closing his book and returning to face his savior. Shielded behind his shades, tangerine eyes connected to the bright verdant eyes glistening from this stranger as a wide cheery smile blossomed across the Prospitian's face. "My hero! Thanks, chap!" The other called back out to him, turning on his heel leaving the Prince with nothing but that smile and a wave as he quickly jogged back from whence he came. Dirk sat there, wide-eyed and gaping at the space where the stranger had been. A stranger, whose eyes continued to dance in his vision and whose smile had begun to make his chest ache. Dirk sat back in his chair after a while, and finally took a deep breath in as the threads of realization began to weave themselves.

For the first time, Dirk Strider finally found something that took his breath away.

For the next three weeks, Dirk took it upon himself to interrogate nearly every servant in the castle about his mysterious stranger. What he could dig up was that his stranger was indeed a cousin to the Prince and Princess, would be staying here in the castle indefinitely, and that he had a nasty habit of losing himself in adventure novels. Jake, as the Prince had found out, usually was found wandering the gardens around the time Dirk took his evening tea. The blonde made it a point then to always have his tea outside, atop the same hill and facing the same garden. He'd spend his evenings watching Jake waltz into the garden, usually buried deep in a book by the time he'd get to the section of the garden Dirk could see. Sometime he would sit on the bench or the fountain rather than pacing around, sometimes he didn't come with a book at all. Dirk could only guess, from his place sipping tea atop the hill, that this could very well be Jake's place to wander off too to find a bit of alone time. Sometimes their gazes would catch, Jake would give him that smile that made his chest tighten, and Dirk would simply nod at him from behind the protection of his shades. 

Today though, Dave was joining him at his table. Dirk couldn't very well deny his brother his freedom to do whatever the fuck he wants but it did diminish his mood even more when Jake was late to making his arrival. So late that he hadn't even shown up yet. Dirk sighed and leaned back against his chair, sipping at his tea as Dave yawned next to him. 

"I don't know why I'm so tired dude..."  
"Maybe if you and Prince Blue-Eyed Rump would stop fucking like rabbits and making the painting above my bed shake, you'd actually get some fucking sleep."

Dirk smirked from behind his teacup as Dave tensed up and glared daggers at his elder brother from behind his own shades, attempting to stutter together some ironic comeback but was failing horribly. Dave had nothing to throw at Dirk to make a dig, nothing he knew of anyway, so he simply shot the Prince a 'tch-whatever bro' and got up from his chair. Dirk didn't even turn as Dave stormed off in a flushed huff, listening as his footsteps rustled the grass and eventually connected to stone. Silence returned to the tea-sipping Prince, tangerine eyes continuing to scale over the garden in search for his daily dose of tight looking Prospitian ass. New sounds of footsteps leaving stone and rustling grass alerted the Prince of an approaching presence, the blonde sighing and reached over to re-fill his now empty cup.

"Have you finally strung together a decent comeback, Dave? This better be a good burn man, I haven't heard that bad of stuttering than when your telling John to pipe the hell down."  
"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but when John is excited that stutter simply won't just disappear, your highness."

The clatter of the golden teaspoon falling into the cup echoed against Dirk's ears as he registered that voice didn't belong to Dave. He turned slightly at the waist to look over his other shoulder, catching the verdant-eyed glance of one Jake English. "Whoops. Guess the cats out of the bag." Dirk said in his usual lack-luster way, motioning towards the empty chair in an attempt to capture this moment he'd been hoping he would have. Yet Jake didn't budge; instead, he clasped his hands behind his and bent at the waist, bringing his eyes down to eye-level to match with the sitting Prince. Dirk raised a brow from behind his shades, slightly stunned that the other wasn't taking his subtle invitation.

"I have a small request, your highness."  
"Rather bold of you to make demands on your better, but I'm feeling rather generous after delivering a sick burn against my brother. Explain."  
"Chat with me?"  
Dirk found the blunt request rather endearing. So he played along. "Excuse me?"

Jake smiled as he straightened up, his feet carrying him towards the empty chair in mention. "Well, I would rather much like to have a chat with you, your highness. So if your so inclined as to grant me this small fraction of your time, I'd be happy to repay you kindly in something that would benefit you as well." Jake explained, finally taking the on the other side of the small table. Though, he shifted the chair so that it faced Dirk instead of facing the garden. Dirk was in awe at the small but heavenly request, grunting a breath as he too shifted his own chair and placed he elbows upon the table. Finally, here they sat before each other. The Prince was quick to think of his payment.

"Smile."  
"I beg your pardon, your highness?"  
"I will give you however much time you want, in exchange for your smile. Also, you may call me Dirk. I normally don't like these honorifics too much."

Jake made well of his promise to smile as the pair began conversing. They talked about anything and everything about each other; Dirk's growing obsession with needlework, Jake's love of adventuring, how Jake couldn't hold a sword to save his life, Dirk's ability to read his brother like a book when he's lying, why Jake was staying at the castle. Dirk was enjoying the passionate emotion Jake radiated; how his cheeks with flare with color when it was about something he genuinely cared about or how those verdant eyes looked at him when Dirk told the story of when his Mother passed. Jake would laugh when Dirk told the story of how he rid Dave of his trousers during a strife match once in one sword slash, and in turn Dirk would chuckle when Jake told the story of Prince John trying to learn how to shave his own beard. A fraction of time slowly began to turn into hours, the golden beams of sun all but vanishing into the horizon as the night began to crest over above their heads. 

Reluctantly, Jake was the first to take notice of the time. "Dirk the hour grows late I am afraid, we should probably venture back inside." He said with a smile, the raven-haired male standing up to his feet as the ache of stiff limbs made itself known. Dirk slowly followed suit, the teapot having been emptied long ago but was too preoccupied enjoying the company. He hadn't felt this relaxed before, even back home on Derse The blonde noticed Jake fidgeting to his side as the pair started heading back towards the castle, it looked like Jake was trying to word something together.

"Uh...Dirk?"  
"Yes, Jake?"  
"Do you think you'd fancy another chat again, tomorrow?"

Dirk's arm jutting out in front of Jake stopped him from walking abruptly, the shorter male turning his gaze directly to the Prince who was moving to stand before him. Verdant eyes watched the the taller blonde slid a hand into his pants pocket, his free hand reaching down to gently grip at his hand. Dirk curled his Jake's fingers into his gloves palm, slowly bringing the hand up as he bent a bit at his waist and placed a soft kiss atop the flushing male's hand. The Prince's lips felt warm against Jake's bare skin, and the act of sensed affection did indeed make a shade of red blossom from Jake's cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Dirk, still holding the short male's hand up to his lips, genuinely smiled at this verdant-eyed male who captured his heart in one fell short motion.  
"So long as you continue to smile for me, I think I'll find this summer holiday a little more enjoyable..."


End file.
